


What If?

by nauticalneptune



Category: DuckTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrooge reminisces on what could have been, in regards to him and Goldie. (Rated T only for implication of sex to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is mostly based on Uncle $crooge comics, aside from the addition of Dangerous Dan, who only appeared in the TV show.

The old man sat alone in his forty six room mansion, contemplating. He did not regret a thing—not really. He had spent nearly his whole life seeking and searching—climbing higher until he was the richest, not only in monetary value but in memories, as well. Not only was every mile in his journey a memory, but every coin that filled nearly one hundred square feet of his money bin told a story.  
Oh, the stories he could tell—all the grand adventures he had gone on, if only he had someone to tell them to. He had lost family and friends along the way to the top. It was a price he had to pay to continue on his journey to fulfilling his goals and dreams.  
He had spent many years in solitude and strife, but it had strengthened him. He became tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties—and that is how he got to the top—by being one step ahead of everyone else. He thought he had lived a pretty good life; he had plenty of fond memories, but he was old now. There was not any adventure left in him.  
So there he sat, alone in the dark, just contemplating. He would not trade what he worked so hard to achieve for anything, but sometimes—just sometimes, he wondered what could have been. For instance, what would have happened if he had retrieved his sled in Dawson in a timely manner? What if. . .?  
“Goldie. . .” the man whispered, his eyes softening a little. He had had a letter for her along with a box of chocolates that ended up getting left behind and frozen in the ice, underneath the ground. Buried—frozen in time, just like their love. A candle was blown out before it was even lit. An icy cold chill as cold as both of their hearts washed over the unspoken love, leaving it still. Frozen in time—she was only a memory.  
But. . .  
What if the gift had gotten to her on time? Would she have accepted? Of course—it would have melted that cold heart of hers. Would they have gotten together? Married? Had little wee ducklings?  
Family—something Scrooge did miss. His Mama and Papa—may they rest in peace, his two sisters—Matilda with her voice so soft and sweet and Hortense with that awful temper of hers. His childhood—something he had not gotten to experience much of. He had to grow up at a mere age of ten.  
While he was rich in experience, there was plenty he had not gotten to experience—like love, for one. Not that he hadn’t loved. Ah, yes, that Goldie lass was something else. He did love her. He could admit that in his head. It did not matter now; the opportunity had passed.  
But. . .  
He did wonder sometimes. . . What if?  
The old duck fell asleep, his mind escaping to dreamland.  
**

Onward he rode on his dogsled, across the fallen snow, passing the beautiful landscapes of the Yukon, heading toward the city of Dawson. He had just cashed in all the gold he found on his claim, resulting in a million dollar gain for himself. Pleased with this outcome, he was ready to see what life had in store for him next. He was ready to settle down.  
The letter was stored safely with a box of chocolates he had bought at the Whitehorse General Store. He had memorized every word, as he had written it in the nights before, taking the time to make it perfect.  
He knew he was taking a chance by going to her now, but he was fairly certain that she would be grateful and happy to settle down with him. Perhaps he was being too optimistic, but everything else had gone his way so far. Why not this? He had over a million dollars in the Whitehorse Bank. He could hardly believe it. Why, that was more money than what was in the whole world! He was rich!  
That alone was sure to reel Goldie in, if all the love he had for her was not enough.  
As he approached the Blackjack Ballroom, he found his surroundings to be a lot quieter than usual. Not much chatter was on the street; you couldn’t hear loud music coming from inside, either. Perhaps a little tinkle of piano keys could be heard. Walking into the dance hall, he discovered there to be much less people than he expected, as well.  
“This joint’s a little dead tonight, isn’t it?” Scrooge commented to a man who was slumped over at the bar, having a drink. There were a few other men and women in the place, either having a drink or playing cards. However, it was certainly not very lively.  
“What’s the matter, _Scrooge_ McDuck?” Dangerous Dan threw down his playing cards and stood up. “Is this joint not _good_ enough for your _rich_ little feathery behind?”  
“I only meant that usually this place is a little more rootin’ and tootin’ than it is right now.”  
“Well, the gold rush is over, Scrooge. You done cleared all the gold out of these here parts. You just take your gold nuggets and skedaddle.”  
“I already deposited them at the bank, thank you very much.”  
“Oh, fancy! Scrooge McDuck has gone to the bank! He probably got himself a couple thousand bucks in his wallet now!”  
“I’ll have you _know_ , Dangerous Dan, all that gold got me a lot more than a few _thousand bucks_. It got me a whole million! I’m rich!” Scrooge smiled proudly.  
“Oh, is _that_ so? Well, Mr. Millionaire, how about sharing a bit of your money with us poor folks?”  
“I wouldn’t share my money with _you_ if your life depended on it, you rotten cowboy!”  
“Oh, really? Would you share if I showed you my little friend here—Mr. _Gun_?” the cowboy pulled out his pistol.  
“No, I wouldn’t!” Scrooge refused, crossing his arms.  
“Gall darn it, Scrooge! Don’t make me shoot!” Whether by accident or intention, the gun was fired toward the ceiling.  
“Just what is going on in there?!” In stormed the owner of the Blackjack Ballroom herself, Glittering Goldie O’Gilt.  
“Oh, I was just having a chat with millionaire Scrooge McDuck,” Dan grinned widely to the woman.  
Goldie lost herself for just a moment, feeling herself blush. “Did you say _Scrooge McDuck?_ ”  
“Aye, that he did,” Scrooge answered for him. “And this man is trying to kill me!”  
“Aw, I was not!” Dan insisted. “I was just messing with you!”  
“Sure, you were,” Scrooge muttered under his breath.  
Goldie shut her eyes and sighed, not in the mood to listen to the men argue. She put her hands on her hips and said, “Scrooge McDuck, what are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you. . .”  
“Did you come to give me the pay I _deserved_ for mining that gold?” she smirked a little, crossing her arms.  
“No, not exactly, Goldie.”  
“Of course not, you tightwad,” she rolled her eyes.  
“I came to give you something.”  
The woman remained facing away from him, her arms crossed. “Whatever it is, just leave it here.”  
Scrooge was confused but set the package and letter down, sighing as he walked slowly out the door. He knew it had been a long shot to think she would accept his gift, but he still wanted to have hope. After all, perhaps she would still read the letter. Maybe, just maybe there was still hope for them.  
He walked away from the Blackjack Ballroom very slowly, hoping the woman would at least read the letter. After a few minutes, he decided it was probably best if he just moved on. It was useless. Nothing could melt that cold heart of hers.  
Hearing his name being called, Scrooge thought he was only hearing things and kept walking. As the yelling persisted, he decided to stop walking and turn around. Goldie was running towards him, waving a piece of paper. “Scrooge! Scrooge! Wait!”  
“Goldie! Did you run all this way?”  
Goldie held up her high heels in her hand and smirked. “Can’t go and settle down in Duckburg alone, now, can you?”  
“You will go with me, after all?” Scrooge smiled.  
“Of course I will, Scrooge. You know my feelings for you. Remember my letter?”  
Scrooge suddenly turned bright red in the face. “Your letter?”  
“Yes! The letter I sent to you. It _did_ get to you, didn’t it? I never understood why you ignored it, though. . .”  
“Oh, I. . . Well, you see, I never read it, Goldie girl. I never even opened it. I was scared of the poison that might have been inside.”  
“ _Poison_?! Scrooge McDuck! I was trying to get you to see how I felt about you. I didn’t want you to think my heart was completely ice cold. You melted it. . .” Goldie looked away, pursing her lips.  
Scrooge’s eyes softened. “Goldie, I had no idea. . . I’m speechless! Do you think I could melt your heart, again?” he touched her shoulder gently.  
Goldie blushed a little bit and turned to the man with a small smile. “I believe you already have started to, with this letter here.” She held up the piece of paper. “Scrooge, you are like no other man I have ever met. I would be honored if you would take me to Duckburg with you.”  
“I’m so glad,” Scrooge smiled, feeling so relieved. “Did you like the chocolates, too?”  
“Yes, it was very sweet of you to give me them, Scrooge. You’re going to have to help me work them off, though,” the woman winked with a coy smile.  
It took Scrooge a moment to realize what she was implying, and he then blushed. He then found himself being kissed on the lips—a sweet kiss from a lovely lady. He placed his hands gently at her sides and returned the kiss.  
“So, a millionaire, huh?” Goldie asked lightly with a smile.  
“Aye. You’re not going to try to steal any of _this_ money now, are you?” Scrooge joked.  
Goldie took offense to that. “Scrooge! I can’t believe you would suggest such a thing!”  
“I was joking, lass. Calm down.”  
“That only thing I want to steal from you is your heart.”  
“You’ve already stolen that, trust me, Goldie.” 

Dangerous Dan bought the Blackjack Ballroom from Goldie, insisting he would change the name to “Dangerous Dan’s Honky Tonk.” While the name was nothing extraordinary compared to its previous title, Goldie did not mind. She did not think the joint would last, no matter _who_ owned it. The Gold Rush was over; the miners were gone. It wouldn’t be long, and that town was going to be nothing but trail dust.  
But Goldie was going to better places; she couldn’t be bothered with what would happen to Dawson. Soon she would be glittering in a new town. It wasn’t quite Paris, but she would be with her true love. 

Goldie convinced Scrooge to let them go back to White Agony Creek once more together, just to relive the memory of those thirty days they spent together. While it hadn’t been the most fun of times, it was a very memorable time for each of them. They had been falling in love during those days, whether or not either of them had wanted to.  
“It’s still so beautiful,” Goldie smiled, her hands clasped together as she gazed at the landscape.  
“Aye,” Scrooge agreed.  
“You’re sure there isn’t any more gold out here?”  
Scrooge chuckled a little. “I’m positive. We dug it all up. It’s all gone. . . Well, not _gone_. It’s in my bank account!”  
Goldie smiled to the man, a hand on his arm. She could tell how proud he was of himself for earning all he had. She stole a quick kiss on his cheek before tugging on his hand, leading him to the cabin.  
There was not much to look at inside the cabin, but it still served as a place of memories. Scrooge found a can of beans still in the cupboard and jokingly asked, “Are you hungry?” and waved the bean can in the woman’s face.  
“Not hungry for beans, no,” Goldie said simply, pushing the can away.  
Scrooge chuckled a little before realizing Goldie had stepped closer to him. He blushed. “What are you doing?” he asked a bit nervously.  
“Soon, _you_ ,” the blonde smiled flirtatiously at the man, pushing him against the wall.  
“Come again?” Scrooge felt his face become hotter.  
Goldie only responded by kissing the man passionately on the lips, hoping to be kissed in return.  
Scrooge instinctively pulled her closer, melting in a way only she could make him.  
In between kisses, Scrooge felt his shirt being unbuttoned. “Are you sure you want this, Goldie?”  
“If I didn’t, would I be this close to you, getting you out of your clothes?” the woman smirked, nibbling at the man’s neck.  
“Ah, I suppose not,” Scrooge chuckled a little, closing his eyes in pleasure as her kisses got more intimate against his neck. 

As they were snuggled together after their intimate event, fully satisfied, Goldie smiled to the man. “What’s Duckburg like, Scrooge?”  
“I can’t say, Goldie. I have never been there!”  
“We’ll find out together, then. . .”  
“It will be an adventure.”  
“I wouldn’t want to go on adventure with anyone else, Scrooge.”  
“Aye, me either, lass,” Scrooge kissed the top of the woman’s head.  
**

Scrooge awoke from his dreaming and smiled a little to himself. It would have been nice marrying and settling down. He would have led a totally different life.  
He reminisced on Goldie and the Klondike days as he made his way to his money bin. He wondered if Goldie sometimes thought of him, too. Surely so; he was positive he had made some sort of impression on the woman.  
Yes, if things had turned out differently, he could have had a different kind of happiness, but that did not happen. Instead he made himself happy by climbing higher and higher to the very top. He had had many adventures, and honestly, he wouldn’t trade them for the world.  
Diving into his large pile of money, he swam through the many coins—his memories. Every coin told a story, and a whole million of those dollars told the story of his Klondike days. And oh, what a story _that_ was.  
Not only did the coins tell the story but other possessions he had kept, told parts, as well. . .  
Scrooge swam up to a chest which he opened, pulling out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he smiled at the contents inside—the curly, golden lock of hair. Yes, Scrooge was very rich in memories, and he wouldn’t trade those memories for all the “What if”s in the world.


End file.
